


Prints

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you don't know who your soulmate is until you touch each other, then you have a colored hand print where they first touched you.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 423





	Prints

"Alex, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean, Kara?" 

"I mean that you've already met your soulmate and I'm so happy for you." Kara said frustratedly, pushing up her glasses. 

"But?" Alex drew the word out with the tilt of her head. 

"I don't even know if I have a soulmate." 

"Sure you do, Kara. Clark has Lois, so why would you suddenly not have a soulmate? Just because you haven't met yours yet doesn't mean that they don't exist."

"You're right. What if I never meet my soulmate though?" She asked with a heavy sigh. 

"Kara, you're one of the best people I know. I have no doubt that your person is out there. And when you meet, I think you'll know before you even touch each other." 

Soulmates were discovered when two people touched each other in some way. Whether it was a handshake, a brush of a shoulder, a pat on the back, or an accidental kick to the leg during a soccer game, a colored mark would appear on both counterparts.

"Did you know with Maggie?" The blonde asked softly as she picked up her pizza again. 

"I did. I looked at this gorgeous woman in front of me, who had traipsed on to MY crime scene-" she said as if Maggie could overhear her from their apartment across town, "-and I knew there was something different about her. That she was special. And then we shook hands." 

"And purple hand prints for you both." Kara said with a smile. 

"So gay. I am disappointed it wasn't basically a pride flag on our hands." Alex said with a smirk as her sister rolled her eyes. 

"I still enjoy the fact that two badasses have purple as their soul mark colors when your whole wardrobe is black." 

"Well, black technically isn't a color." The brunette stated slyly as Kara groaned and leaned back into the couch. 

"Alright, you should probably go home to your wife." Kara said with a smirk.

"Fine, I will. Honestly, you will find your soulmate. Just give it time." Alex said with a squeeze of Kara's shoulder before she put on her leather jacket and walked out the front door. 

\---

"Wow." Kara whisper mumbled under her breath once she followed Clark into Lena Luthor's office. 

She caught sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, her green eyes flooring the superhero and making her stumble slightly. 

Luckily Lena and Clark had been conversing already and no one had seemed to notice her moment of gracelessness. She quickly pushed her glasses up slightly and attempted to refocus on the conversation unfolding in front of her. 

"And Supergirl was there too."

"And who are you exactly?" She suddenly heard as she made eye contact with stunning emerald eyes.

"I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with CatCo magazine. Sort of." 

"A publication not known for its hard hitting journalism. More like high waisted jeans. Yes or no?" 

"I'm just, I'm tagging along for the day." Kara said, and with that, she was hooked. 

...

After multiple trips of Noonan's coffee being delivered to Lena over the next few weeks, their friendship really began to grow, with Kara quickly becoming one of Lena's biggest confidants. 

"Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10 foot pole." Lena said strongly, effectively breaking Kara's heart during one of their impromptu conversations. 

"For the record, I think they're all crazy. And I'm not most people." The perky reporter said as she leaned towards the raven haired genius on the couch, stretching out her hand and resting it on the brunette's shoulder as the CEO smiled and quirked her head. 

"I'm glad you're not like most people." Lena said with a smile as she reached up and squeezed Kara's wrist that was still resting on Lena's shoulder.

As the two slid their hands back, Lena was taken by surprise as she glanced at Kara's wrist, startled to find a red hand print suddenly visible on the blonde's arm. 

"Kara." The older woman said weakly, Kara looking at her unknowingly. 

"Are you okay?" She asked seriously, reaching back to touch Lena's arm, her sleeve riding up again. "Oh." She said softly as she looked down. 

"Maybe I should be asking if you're okay?" The raven haired woman said with some concern, slightly disappointed at her reaction.

"Can I see your shoulder?" She asked, needing to be sure as Lena nodded briefly before standing up and removing her blazer, revealing her sleeveless blouse underneath before she sat back down next to the blonde. 

"Kara, I'm sorry." She added, not knowing what else to say, her heart dropping as she looked at the blonde who now had tears in her eyes. 

The other woman slowly reached up and placed her hand over the mark that was present on Lena's left shoulder before she threw Lena a watery smile. 

"I'm not. I never thought I'd meet my soulmate, and you're better and more beautiful than my wildest dreams."

"You don't know how relieving it is to hear you say that." The CEO said with a huff, her body collapsing slightly in relief. 

Kara still had silent tears running down her face when she pulled Lena in for a tight hug, smiling as her counterpart tightened the hug as much as she could, refusing to let go until after it had been at least a minute. 

"Would you be interested in going out on a date with me tonight? Or tomorrow night?" The blonde asked slowly, one hand pushing up her glasses as the other hand continued to caress her slowly. 

"I'd love to go on a date tonight. As long as you'll let me take you on a date tomorrow night." Lena said with a somewhat confident smirk as Kara just nodded slowly, in awe of the woman before her. 

\---

"Alex, I need to talk to you!" Supergirl shouted as soon as she touched down at the DEO about 5 minutes after she left Lena at L Corp to finish her work day. 

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked panicked. 

"I'm more than okay. I'm amazing. So happy. I can't believe this." The blonde said frantically as she paced Alex's lab. 

"Alright, Kara, spit it out." Alex said with a loving chuckle thrown in for good measure. 

"I'll just show you." She added as she bounced from foot to foot, pulling up her uniform sleeve to show Alex the red hand print on her right wrist. 

"Kara. Is that what I think it is?" She asked slowly, not wanting to get too excited for her sister just yet. 

"She's perfect, Alex. I went from not knowing if I'd have a soulmate to having the most incredible one. I can't believe this." 

"Kara, I'm so happy for you." The shorter haired woman said as she threw herself into her sister, giving her a tight hug. 

"Thanks, Alex. I am too, and so is Lena. She couldn't believe it."

"Lena? As in Lena Luthor?" Alex asked sharply. 

"Alex, please don't start with this whole Luthor vs Super thing."

"I'm sorry, it was a habit. Lena has been great for you, and if she's your soulmate and treats you well, that's all that matters." Alex said in support.

"She's amazing, you'll think so too." The blonde added softly, but confidently as she smiled brightly. "We're going out on our first date tonight." 

"Better go make a reservation somewhere then." Alex said with a chuckle as Kara's eyes widened and she took off to start preparing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me with any prompts!


End file.
